


Show i'm the best

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Harry Kane/Hugo Lloris
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Show i'm the best

Harry was jealous of how Hugo and Olivier were close, he knew they were close friends, but sometimes he doesn't understand why but he feels insecure and it's kinda messing with his game.

Especially against Chelsea where he wanted to win against him and show he was the best.

After the game Hugo said to Harry "You looked so wonderful, from what I have seen it's was you against them, I thought Coach would have made you be on the pitch because at his you acted but when you scored the hat trick, you were so wonderful" and he kisses him

Harry said "I wanted to show that I was the best scorer and I also wanted to beat him"

Hugo was thinking about what it is "What's going on ?"

"I'm jealous of Olivier Giroud "

"Why ?"

"Because you are too close to him, I know it's one of your close friends but..."

Hugo take his hand and said "Nothing has happened between me and Olivier, even if he wanted but I had already my feelings for you"

Harry was surprised and he kisses him and says "Really ?"

And Hugo say "Yes of course because I wanted to be with you and I regret nothing I'm happy with you, I wouldn't change anything"


End file.
